


Pull yourself together Lynch!

by Alyss_asleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Boys Kissing, College Student Adam Parrish, Consensual, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan Lynch is an idiot, Swearing, Teasing, Touch-Starved, dumb boys in love, self restraint, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Ronan goes to visit Adam for the first time at college. Their reunion doesn’t go quite how Ronan had hoped but Adam knows just how to make him feel better.Things get a bit steamy in chapter 2.





	1. Bloody noses and soft touches

Ronan was fucking terrified. There were no demons after him, or nightmares with shadowy edges waiting round the corner. This was much, much worse.

He tugged aggressively at the bands around his wrists, seeking comfort from the familiar, worn leather, and chewed nervously at his lower lip.

He stood outside door 302, a mirror to the hundreds of identical doors that lined either side of the thin white washed corridor that was trying to suffocate him.  
“Pull yourself the fuck together”, he muttered to himself derisively, “you’re a fucking Lynch”.

He hadn’t seen Adam for six weeks. The five hour dive separating his new college from The Barns had begun to feel like a vast, untraversable ocean. Ronan had lifted his ban against phones for Adam. He hadn’t meant to, but he had missed the sound of Adam’s smooth Henrietta laden voice early in the morning. He meant it to be just one time, to ease the itch and growing void in his bed, his home, his heart. But, like an addict, he craved more, always more, everything with Adam, and the calls had become a twice weekly tradition. The delight and relief in Adam’s voice when he picked up the phone to find Ronan at the other end might have had something to do with it. He wasn’t a fucking romantic sap, he just liked it when Adam was happy. That wasn’t the fucking same thing, no matter what the Maggot or Dick insisted.

Because of these new found phone habits, Ronan knew that Adam had missed him, was excited to see him and, almost definitely wanted him here. But, the dizzying fear that twisted his stomach and caused his heart to beat high in his throat refused to be assuaged.

What if Adam had changed? Ronan had no doubt that he would love Adam no matter what, who ever he grew to be, he would still be Adam. But, what if Adam wanted something different now, someone different. It had always been his goal to leave, to get as far away from that damn trailer and his fucking asshole Dad as possible. Adam promised that he would come back, and Ronan trusted him, but he wasn’t naive enough to think that time and new experience might not steer Adam’s path to towards bigger and better things. 

Ronan leant his head against the door and sucked in a sharp breath. “He’s not gonna tell you to fuck off”, he promised himself, “fucking knock already”. He raised his hand ready but then slammed it against his own leg instead of the door. If he fucked this up, or if Adam looked at him and didn’t want him anymore then this could be the last time he saw him. The distance would make it easy to cut all ties. Ronan trembled slightly and pressed his fist hard against his leg.

“Man the fuck up”, he told himself again, “you get to see Adam’s face, his hands, his lips...” at this point his thoughts trailed into a warm and fuzzy oblivion of Adam, Adam, Adam. 

Without warning, the door swung in and away. Ronan had been leaning most of his weight against it, head fuzzy and distracted, and was ill prepared to deal with the sudden shift in balance. Ronan stumbled forward. He managed to catch himself against the doorframe but not before his head smacked up against something hard.

“Jesus Christ”, he heard a familiar voice mutter, “Ro?”  
Regaining equilibrium, Ronan tore his eyes open, searching.  
“Adam”, he whispered, slightly stunned by the sight of his boyfriend before him. Then, “Oh shit”. Blood was trickling down Adam’s face, a direct result of Ronan’s thick forehead slamming straight into the delicate bridge of Adam’s nose.  
“Fuck, Adam, I’m sorry”, he whispered. Hands fluttering, not sure if it was okay to reach out and touch. He desperately wanted to run his fingers along Adam’s high, proud cheekbones, and to wipe away the blood that was still leaking out of his nostrils. This was not how he had imagined this. He had dreamt of Adam jumping into his arms, or a suave entrance pulling up on a sleek black motorbike that would make Adam swoon. He wasn’t sure if it was himself in leathers that would have the effect, or the smooth, curving lines of the bike itself. Either way, it was cool. Instead, reality had turned him into a lovesick, bumbling idiot and that was not, the fuck, okay.

Pulling himself out of his introspection, he let himself study Adam. Instead of the frown, or pained grimace that he was expecting, he found a brilliant smile stretching across Adam’s bloody face. One long, elegant hand stretched out and tangled itself into the front of Ronan’s shirt. With a quick, strong tug it propelled him forward. He was more prepared this time, and stepped forward with far more grace and dignity, coming to a stop directly in front of his beautiful, grinning boy.

“Not gonna kiss it better Lynch?” Adam drawled, lips still quirking up around the words. Ronan didn’t need to be told twice. He let his hands rest against Adam’s chest and gently brushed their lips together. Adam tightened his grasp on Ronan’s shirt, keeping him close and deepening the kiss.

When Ronan pulled back he was panting slightly and could feel heat colouring his pale cheeks.  
“You’re greetings could use a bit of work”, Adam teased, wiping his thumb under his nose to clean away the blood. “That second part was a big improvement though”.  
“Asshole”, Ronan replied before smirking wickedly and pulling Adam’s hand away from his face. Ronan leant in quickly, but instead of going for another kiss, licked a sloppy trail along Adam’s face to remove the blood.

Adam shoved his away, trying to grimace but unable to hold back a laugh that echoed down the sparse corridor. “That’s fucking disgusting”, he complained as he wiped the saliva off his face with the back of his sleeve. “But, if you want to put you’re tongue to a better use then I can make some suggestions”, Ronan’s heart beat faster but he tried to keep his face impassive. He wasn’t fooling anyone. “But, you better come inside first, we don’t need an audience for what I’ve got planned”.

Ronan followed and slammed the door behind him. He tried to dampen his enthusiasm slightly, not wanting to give away how eager he was. His worry quickly fell away as Adam slammed him back against the wall, bodies pressing oh, so close.

Adam kissed him ruthlessly, tongue licking, sucking and teeth grazing with an intensity that caused Ronan’s brain to fade to static. He was vaguely aware of the corner of Adam’s desk pressing uncomfortably into the back of one leg, and the buzzing of the cheap strip lighting over head, but everything seemed unimportant compared to Adam and the electrifying closeness of hips, chests, lips and noses. Adam’s hands landed on the door on either side of his head, but the cage they created felt like freedom to Ronan. He rested one hand on his boyfriend’s waist and the other tangled into the unruly hair at the base of his skull. Adam pressed closer and allowed his leg to graze Ronan’s inner thigh and crotch.

Ronan couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped and tried to chase Adam’s lips and body as he stepped back and away. As awareness crept back, embarrassment swept in along with it. Fuck, he didn’t want Adam to think he was needy. He was so fucking desperate for Adam that it hurt to be so close without touching, but nobody else needed to fucking know that. Well, the Fox Way witches probably knew, but that couldn’t be helped. Bloody psychics.

Adam was staring.  
“Picture would last longer, sap” he huffed to cover his longing. “Dick”, Adam murmured back.  
“He’s still is South America”, Ronan countered with a shit eating grin on his face.  
Adam rolled his eyes and sank down onto the edge of his bed.  
“Starting to wonder why, exactly, I missed you so fucking much”. Adam grumped, but Ronan’s heart burst to life.  
“You missed me?” He asked, ducking his head and looking at the floor.  
Adam just stared in disbelief. “Of course I missed you, idiot”, he replied. “Did you think I wouldn’t?”  
Ronan just shrugged, eyes roaming wildly, refusing to look in Adam’s direction.  
“You’re such a dumbass Lynch”. When Ronan finally looked at him, Adam was smiling the small, soft smile that turned his insides to mush. 

“Get over here and let me show you”, he directed. Ronan quivered slightly at the quietly confident tone in Adam’s voice,  
“Take your shirt off and turn off the light before you sit down”.

“Eager”, Ronan teased silently accepting that he was the biggest hypocrite in the state.  
Adam seemed to be aware of this too. “Don’ think I’m the only one”, he drawled back, voice thick and honey sweet. Adam’s eyes flicked down towards Ronan’s crotch. “You’ve been hard since the first kiss”.

Ronan quickly turned off the light to hide any further embarrassment. He tossed his shirt towards the edge of the room and flopped, ungainly, on top of Adam.

Adam’s arms and legs quickly wrapped around him, cool fingers pressing soothingly against the lines of his tattoo. “That’s a damn good impression of a koala you got going on there Parrish”.  
Adam’s hand trailed along the ink on Ronan’s neck and up across the soft fuzz of his shorn hair, nails scratching satisfyingly against his scalp.  
“Don’ pretend you don’ love it”, Adam whispered against his skin, lips pressing against his jaw wet and messy. “I could hear you standin’ outside my door”.

Ronan froze but Adam continued to caress his skin, soothing his unease with each claw and vine he traced. “Thought maybe you didn’ wanna come in”, Adam admitted quietly.  
“Don’t be fucking stupid Parrish, why the fuck would I drive all the way here if I didn’t want to see you?”  
Ronan felt Adam shrug around him. He tightened his arms around Adam’s slim, strong body and flipped them over so that he could stare down into Adam’s eyes. As close as they were, he could clearly see Adam’s expression even in the darkness.

He trailed soft kisses across Adam freckled cheek bones before replying. “I wanted it to be cool, seeing each other again. Wanted you to think I was... cool... fuck it... worth waiting for... or something fucking dumb”. He felt Adam still beneath him, discomfort growing as the silence stretched on. After a horribly long wait, that in reality was probably less than a second, Adam began to laugh.  
“What’s so fucking funny”, he growled. He loved the sound of Adam’s bright laugh and really fucking appreciated the way it caused Adam’s body to vibrate beneath his own, but, Adam was laughing at him. Shit.

“You’re such a dork Ro”, he laughed again, light and happy. “I don’t need cool, or perfect, or whatever the hell you were thinking. I..”, Ronan heard him suck in a quick breath. “I just need you”.

Ronan couldn’t stop the fucking gigantic grin that curved his lips. “Shut the fuck up”, he shot back, missing vicious by about six miles and landing somewhere much closer to desperately in love and totally fucked.

“Lie the fuck down and let me show you how happy I am to see you”, Adam commanded. “Need you to be good for me”, he breathed “so close your eyes and stop talking.”


	2. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam loves Ronan so god damn much. He wants ronan to know, to be certain about them and in no doubt that Adam wants him. Words have never been Adam’s friend so he decides to show Ronan how he feels  
> the best way he knows how.

Adam flicked the lights off and gently pushed Ronan back onto the bed. He was alive with an electric mix of emotion that he was desperate to channel into Ronan. He’d seen the nervous energy holding his boyfriend captive on his arrival; uncertainty poorly hidden. Adam wanted to change that.

“Take your clothes off”, he whispered softly but still demanding. He knew that Ronan would be blushing from the tips of his ears to mid way down his chest but could only make out his silhouette in the darkness. He watched as each piece of clothing was roughly tugged away and discarded on the floor. Usually Adam disapproved of mess and the mistreatment of expensive clothing, but it was different when it meant that Ronan was bare and waiting.

Part of him wanted to run to the bed, abandoning self control, and fuck Ronan into the mattress until they were both shaking and unable to breath. But, he knew that this would be better, would mean more, and would make Ronan come undone beneath his touch. He craved the open, desperate side of Lynch that nobody else saw. It was just for him.

Adam was a control freak. He had lived under the tyrannical, unpredictable and cruel rule of his father for so long that he was desperate to live life his own way and make his own decisions. He clung to his autonomy with a will that was ferocious and unrepentant. It shouldn’t have surprised him that this would trickle into his sex life, but it had come as a shock when he discovered that they both really, really liked it.

He loved being gentle with Ronan. Taking the time to explore the expanse of beautiful pale skin and press his love into it with the delicate stroke of his finger tips. He also liked to tease, to make Ronan wait, to make him want.

He’d left Ronan waiting and expectant for several moments now, letting the quieting darkness engulf them. He listened to him breathe and allowed his eyes to rake across the vague outlines of his body; the only illumination emanating from the alarm clock on the nightstand.

He knew that Ronan would be getting angsty by now but he liked to let the seconds stretch. He would only allow himself to touch when he thought Ronan was a breath away from voicing his need. Ronan liked to play this game too. To give Adam full control. It was a novelty to trust, to be cared for, to be wanted.

“Adam”, Ronan sighed, voice breaking slightly.  
“I want you to wait Ro”, he said back softly. “Close your eyes and put your hands behind your head”.

Adam found it almost impossible to communicate the depth of his feeling with words. Hell, he found it hard to communicate any feelings with words. But Ronan deserved to know, beyond any fucking doubt. He thought he’d been getting better at expressing his feelings, he had said the ‘L’ word more times that he could count, and regularly let slip that he missed him. However, he was nothing if not thorough, and he hated doing anything less than perfectly. Ronan deserved his full effort and attention.

He moved toward the bed slowly, careful not to make a sound. He’d had years of practise at blending into his surroundings to avoid detection. It was a rush to use these hard earned skills for something pleasurable. He ghosted his hand, oh so, slowly up Ronan’s leg, hovering just above his skin but not touching. He felt Ronan shiver, almost as if he sensed the presence. Barely breathing, Adam reached out with one finger to stroke across Ronan’s waist. He felt the lithe, muscled body tense beneath his touch and a noisy breath gushed out of Ronan’s lungs.

“Stay still for me baby”, Adam commanded, trailing his finger higher to brush over a hardened, sensitive nipple. Ronan flinched but quickly schooled himself back into stillness. His finger tip ventured higher, the lightest touch he could manage, to glide across Ronan’s soft lower lip. God, he wanted to kiss him. He’d dreamt about the soft, sweet drag of those lips for weeks now. It was almost unbearable to hold himself back, but then, Ronan twitched beneath his touch, refocusing him on his task.

Adam removed his hand completely and dropped silently to his knees. Holding himself carefully, so only the tip of his tongue was allowed to touch Ronan, he slowly licked from Ronan’s elbow to his wrist and then sucked one elegant finger into the warmth of him mouth. Ronan moaned quietly, body tensing and relaxing against the mattress.

“Be good for me”, Adam drawled, accent thick and uninhibited. “Wanna hear you, but stay still and keep your eyes closed or I’m gonna stop”.  
Ronan nodded eagerly. Adam’s eyes were slowly adjusting to the gloom and he could see that Ronan was already hard and that his hands were clenched.

He shifted toward the foot of the bed, still moving slow and quietly to surprise Ronan with his touch. He paused again when he was in position, happy to stare at Ronan’s beautiful form, watching him squirm slightly and chew at his lower lip. Adam sucked in a quick breath and then bent to drag his lips across the crease of his boyfriend’s folded knee. Ronan arched off the bed and his eyes flew open momentarily.

“Told ya to keep your eyes shut”, Adam murmured disapprovingly and took several steps away from the bed. Ronan huffed but closed his eyes, draping his forearm across his face for good measure. “Asshole”, he murmured back at Adam, but then, “sorry”. Adam smiled and quickly removed his own shirt. Eyes fixed on Ronan but refusing to advance until he was satisfied that Ronan had learned his lesson.

Finally, after minutes that might have been hours, Adam resumed his position beside the bed. He blew a caressing breath across Ronan’s face, and then his cock. Ronan moaned again, a desperate sound drawn from him without permission. “Asshole”, he muttered at Adam, but remained in place, unseeing and pliant. Adam let his tongue flick out of his mouth and licked the very tip of Ronan’s cock before pulling away and melting back into the blackness. Ronan was whimpering and clenching his thighs together with a desperation that caused heat and tingles to run rampage under Adam’s skin. He wasn’t just teasing Ronan, he was testing himself, exercising self restraint and control against a tidal wave of desire that he could only hold back for so long.

“You’re fucking gorgeous”, he whispered honestly, reverential.  
“Tell me what you want?”

Ronan swore softly, hating having to voice his desire but knowing that Adam could wait an eternity to get what he wanted. “Want you”, he stuttered, “everything. Anything. Your mouth”.  
Adam smiled. “Thank you”, he replied softly, and then lent to brush a kiss to Ronan’s stomach, graze his teeth against his hip and then lick along the line that led down from his abs toward his crotch.

Ronan was quivering now and his skin was burning against Adam’s  
lips. Heat flooding from Ronan’s body despite the chill in the room.

“I’m gonna be good to ya now baby”, he promised, whispering the words into Ronan’s soft skin. “Ya gotta wait until I say ya can come though. Wanna watch”.

Ronan Keened and then suddenly fell into silence as Adam sucked his length into his mouth. “Don’ stop”, he pleaded and Adam smiled around him, humming pleasantly. Ronan stuffed his fist into his mouth and bit down carelessly into his own skin.

Adam tugged it back down, pinning his arm against the bed. “Said I wanna hear you”, he reminded sternly before licking his way back into the task at hand. Ronan let out a wild moan and started to babble Adam’s name between a string of curses. 

Fuck, I love you, Adam thought vehemently. He was going to make this last. Make Ronan quake until he lost sense of everything apart from sensation. Let me worship you, he pleaded silently into each caress, know that you are loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at getting a bit steamy. I like to think that Ronan would respond to a slow and sensuous seduction, though I don’t think there would ever be a point that he’d say no to Adam’s advances! 
> 
> There might be another chapter with a continuation from Ronan’s POV if you guys are up for it?

**Author's Note:**

> More Raven boys being gooey for each other. There might be another chapter to this if you guys like it.  
> Happy 1st of Jan.


End file.
